APIKORSUS
APIKORSUS Esej poświęcony różnym praktykom MAGII CHAOSU autorstwa Lincoln Order of Neuromancers L.O.O.N. opracowany przez SKaRaBa, SNaKe'a, Sister Apple oraz Brata Moebiusa B To książka - łańcuszek. Po otrzymaniu powiel i podaj do kogokolwiek. Nic ci nie grozi, jeśli tego nie zrobisz. Tak czy inaczej wygrywamy. REDAKCJA FNORD RÓWNIEŻ DAJE NA TŁUMACZENIE COPY LEFT AND RIGHT, TAK SAMO JAK AUTORZY WYMAGAJĄC PODAWANIA AUTORÓW I TŁUMACZA PRZY KOPIOWANIU. Wszystkie prawa odwrócone - 1986 Wersja 2.11pl Tłumaczenie i html by rzuf. Wszystkie prawa odwrócone -2007 Spis treści: * Intro * Gnoza * Inwokacja Dziwactw * Tytaniczna Gnoza * Ego i Wola * Sigile * Tańcząc na Ostrzu Noża * Rytuał * Magiczne Bronie * Neuromancja * Techno-Szamanizm * Tańcz i bądź Przeklęty! * Entropolityka * Outro * Klątwa Czarnego Dżina INTRO Każdy magyiczny system/tradycja/paradygmat niesie ze sobą pewne kluczowe koncepcje. Zaleca się, by czytelnik nie przyjmował lub odrzucał z góry poniższych teorii, lecz by zweryfikował je z własnym doświadczeniem. 1. Wszechrzecz zbudowana jest na zasadzie "Jak na górze, tak na dole". 2. Elementy wszechrzeczy są ze sobą połączone, a każdy z nich ma swój udział w świadomości w różnym stopniu. 3. Wszechrzecz jest samo-organizująca się, a ewolucja każdej z form rządzi się podobnymi prawami. 4. Zamierzeniem wytrenowanej i ukierunkowanej woli możemy zaprowadzać zmiany (prawdopodobieństwo > możliwość) na różnych poziomach istnienia. 5. Jedynym stałym zjawiskiem są ciągłe zmiany! 6. Wszechrzecz jest czymś więcej niż tylko sumą swoich części. 7. Nasze wierzenia definiują granice tego, czego możemy doświadczyć. 8. Nasze doświadczenie nie jest ograniczone tylko "codzienną rzeczywistością" - wchodząc w Odmienne Stany Świadomości możemy doświadczać innych rzeczywistości. 9. Niektóre ze zjawisk, jakie napotkamy podróżując w innych rzeczywistościach są realne tylko w obrębie danych światów. Kwestia ich relatywnej egzystencji jest mało ważna, skoro świat zachowuje się tak, jakby rzeczywiście istniały. 10. Magiczne zdolności rodzą się dzięki podróży w głąb siebie, dzięki metamorfozie. GNOZA Gnoza jest kluczem do zdolności magicznych - osiągnięcie głębokich stanów świadomości znane jest w różnych tradycjach jako Nie-Myślenie, Skupienie Uwagi lub Satori. Świadomość jest oczyszczona ze wszystkiego poza przedmiotem koncentracji. Istnieją różne metody osiągnięcia gnozy - od szalonego tańca do wytężonej kontemplacji. Niezależnie od wybranej metody, praktykujący dąży do osiągnięcia za jej pomocą ekstazy. U osób religijnych, osiągnięcie gnozy może spowodować pewne 'mistyczne doświadczenia' - odwiedziny bogów, demonów lub odkrywanie Boskich Prawd. Dla maga doświadczenia takie są mało ważne, liczy się raczej to, co można dzięki takim stanom osiągnąć - w momentach gnozy sigile dostają się do podświadomości; mag, przedzierając się przez warstwy czasoprzestrzeni może manifestować swoją wolę, a bogowie przejmują władzę nad swoimi wiernymi. Historia tłumaczy wiele technik gnostycznych używaniem narkotyków - od maści czarownic do LSD i doświadczeniach z deprywacją sensoryczną Johna Lilly'ego. Każdy system czy tradycja jest niekompletny bez swoich teoretycznych osobliwości. Samotne studia posiadają niewielką wartość, jeśli nie są wspomagane praktyką. Można napisać całe tomiska 'wyjaśniające' magiczną naturę różnych bytów, takich jak Boginie, Demony czy Duchy, ale nic nie zastąpi własnego doświadczenia boskości w trakcie rytuału. Pomimo iż wiele mówi się o różnych 'magicznych tajemnicach', to jedynymi 'prawdziwymi' tajemnicami są te, które odkrywa się samodzielnie dzięki rozjaśnieniu ich światłem własnej praktyki. Odmienne stany Świadomości mogą być osiągnięte poprzez wykorzystanie kombinacji wewnętrznych zmian (użycie metod gnostycznych), oraz przez interakcję z innymi, jak na przykład hipnozę, rytuały grupowe czy orgie. INWOKACJA DZIWACTW Mój stary Adept zwykł mawiać do mnie: "Nie ma nic, czego nie można by było osiągnąć, jeśli angażujesz w to swój umysł". Używaliśmy pełnych regaliów Złotego Świtu, by powstrzymać przypływ przy nadbrzeżu Bournemout. Potem kazał mi tworzyć sigile w intencji przerażenia Harolda Macmillana. Poświęcił magyi swoje życie po, jak twierdził, spotkaniu Crowleya w Łaźni Tureckiej, i posiadał przy tym nieskończony, zaraźliwy entuzjazm. Czułeś, że możesz zrobić wszystko, bez względu na to, jak głupie lub nonsensowne by to było. Był znany z powiedzenia "jeśli królestwo niebieskie znajduje się w tobie, po cóż wydawać więcej niż 10 funtów na książki okultystyczne?" Oto niektóre z rzeczy, które polecał mi robić: Wszystko co wiemy, okazuje się w końcu być jedynie przypuszczeniami, więc zaprzeczaj wszystkim wypowiedziom, lub zaprzeczaj twierdzeniom i mów 'hop' zanim przeskoczysz. Zbudź się pewnego dnia z zamierzeniem obalenia i odpędzenia twojej zwykłej, codziennej rzeczywistości - wszystko staje się nowe, nieznane i całkowicie zdumiewające. Każda rzecz staje się intensywna i przerażająca. Myl się. Marnujemy bardzo dużo czasu zabiegając o 'Poprawne' wypowiedzi, właściwe wierzenia, robienie wszystkiego w odpowiedni temu sposób. Robienie czegoś poprawnie = poczucie pewności = sukces. Nu-da! Myl się! Bogowie i Guru. Opętanie przez Boga lub Ducha pozwala ci robić rzeczy, na które zwykle byś sobie nie pozwolił. Osoba Guru daje ci pewność, że nie spadniesz balansując na linie, że nie utoniesz na najgłębszej części basenu. Choroba umysłowa zdaje się być zawodowym hazardem magów. Lepiej popaść w szaleństwo już teraz, by oszczędzić sobie czas później. Harpo Marx był największym szamanem Hollywoodu. Czy potrafiłbyś nadmuchać gumową rękawiczkę, by po tym ją wydoić? Rozsądek jest 'gdzieś tam' znacznie częściej nież w twojej głowie. Wielu ludzi twierdzi, że są szaleni w porównaniu do innych. Jeśli wypowiemy zbyt wiele obłąkańczych myśli, zostaniemy zamknięci. Pamiętam kobietę w lokalnym szpitalu psychiatrycznym, która wierzyła, że jest ptakiem zamkniętym w klatce - nauczyła się nie mówić o tym ludziom, bo skutkowało to tylko dostawaniem przez nią dodatkowych leków i terapii elektro-wstrząsowych. Bycie bezpiecznym to bycie zdrowym na umyśle - powstrzymywanie się od wyrażania swoich obłąkańczych myśli. Magyia może pozwolić ci wyrzucać na ulicę całe hordy twoich niedorzeczności. Magyia jest działalnością uliczną. Magowie muszą być widziani i słyszani. Sztukmistrzowska postać Crowleya stanowi tego przykład, podobnie jak kręte drogi Cagliostra, Szymona Maga, oraz niezliczonych Szamanów i Czarownic na całym świecie. Dobry mag przyciąga uwagę, czy jest to wioskowy szaman, czy czarownik robiący na rogu ulicy anty-policyjne talizmany z pokrywek od puszek. Naucz się żonglowania, tańca, irlandzkiego pięściarstwa; oto najprawdziwsze siddhis jodze siddhis oznacza niezwykłe moce/doświadczenia - rzuf. Jeśli masz zamiar zostać małym, napuszonym megalomaniakiem, możesz się równie dobrze przy tym zaśmiewać. Przełam się. TYTANICZNA GNOZA Jesteśmy świadkami toczenia się wielkich dyskursów na temat zmiany Eonu, oraz wpływu nań różnych "Nurtów". Najwyraźniej niektórym ludziom wydaje się, że era Wodnika - prawda, sprawiedliwość, ogólnie dostępna, naturalna żywność, zmierzch wojen i pokojowe, pogańskie baraszkowanie czeka tuż za rogiem... luudzie. Z drugiej strony, prawdopodobieństwo nastąpienia Nowego Eonu, w którym panować będą kanibalistyczne, radioaktywne zombi też nie może być do końca wykluczone. Wiek dwudziesty jest niesamowicie zapracowany w kwestii budzenia się tytanów - pierwotnych "budowniczych" kosmosu, którzy w różnych mitach opisujących stworzenie świata występują pod różnymi postaciami - na przykład Giganci z mitów nordyckich, lub greccy Tytani. Gdy te tytaniczne siły zakończyły swoją pracę, zostały wypędzone z uporządkowanego kosmosu, który następnie wypełniony został wszelkimi rodzajami różnych bytów. Tytani byli obecni zawsze, czając się na granicy "rzeczywistości". Te siły, tak destruktywne jak i kreatywne, wciąż pojawiają się w literaturze opisującej konflikt pomiędzy rozsądkiem, a surową, pierwotną naturą. "Wielkim Kapłanem" takowych misteriów jest autor H.P. Lovecraft, a jego "Wielcy Przedwieczni" darzeni są ciągłą fascynacją okultystów, podobnie, jak wszelkie inne panteony Mrocznych Bóstw, Martwych Bóstw, Smażonych W Głębokim Oleju Bóstw itp... Cykl Tytanicznych mitów przedstawia kataboliczne moce, zaprowadzające zmiany systemie - tak w skali ogólnej jak i subatomowej. Utrzymuje się, iż będą trwać w stanie spoczynku bądź snu, dopóki panuje równowaga. Jednak gdy system ewoluuje, osiągając pewien stopień skomplikowania, staje się coraz mniej stabilny, co może doprowadzić do któregoś z innych rodzajów ewolucji - system "ewoluuje" stając się bardziej uporządkowanym, lub rozpada się - system upada. To właśnie taki punkt kryzysowy, w którym tytani ponownie stają się aktywni - potrzeba dużego braku równowagi, by mógł zostać wykonany ewolucyjny "skok". Rozwój technologii nuklearnej doprowadził do nagłego wzrostu liczby punktów, w których sfery mieszają się pomiędzy naszą uporządkowaną rzeczywistością, a pierwotnym chaosem tytanów. Bramy zostały otwarte, co wpływa na ewolucję wszystkich bytów w obrębie biosfery (tak organicznych jak i elementarnych). Gdy powraca moc tytanów, powstaje nowe duchowieństwo by im służyć. Podobnie jak czarownicy z Mitów Cthulhu wierzą oni, że tytanów można kontrolować, oraz że są w posiadaniu magii zdolnej opanować i uwiązać nuklearną potęgę bez jakiegokolwiek niebezpieczeństwa. Nieszczęśliwie dla nich (a także i dla nas), tytani ci są - z tego, co nam wiadomo - całkowicie amoralni. Jedynym sposobem umożliwiającym jakikolwiek kontakt z nimi jest tak zwany Smoczy Umysł, będący pre-werbalnym atawizmem oraz instynktownym działaniem. Tytaniczna Gnoza to nazwa, którą nadaliśmy ewolucji, z uwagi na to, że to właśnie tytani tworzą istoty ludzkie, gdyż ich działania przejawiają się w naszych umysłach. Wzrasta przekonanie, iż ludzkie przetrwanie ma znaczenie, które należy rozpatrywać ponad wszelkimi granicami - tak ideologicznymi jak i kulturowymi; niezbędnym jest życie wśród natury zamiast niszczenia środowiska. Wygląda na to, że przebudzenie się tytanów jest bliższe im my jesteśmy bliźsi "przebudzenia". Dość kłopotliwą cechą kwestii tytanów jest fakt, że są nam oni potrzebni do wykonania pomyślnego skoku ewolucyjnego. Ich powrót stał się przyczyną powstania różnych nurtów takich jak 93, Ma'at czy KAOS. Po bliższej analizie okazuje się, że nazwy jak i związany z nimi symbolizm są mało istotne, gdyż w rzeczywistości wszystkie one opisują ten sam proces. Magowie oraz inni wizjonerzy zdający sobie sprawę z istnienia zjawiska Tytanicznej Gnozy i jej skutków, pracują teraz aktywnie jako przekaźniki dla tych energii. Ewokacja tytanicznych energii w czyjąś czaso-przestrzenną kratownicę jest niebezpiecznym przedsięwzięciem, jednak jest wielu, którym jak dotąd wydaje się to udawać bez żadnego uszczerbku. Użycie do tych celów imion, sigili czy wołań może być pomocne tylko częściowo, albowiem 'nazwy' tych tytanów formują strukturę naszej własnej rzeczywistości samej w sobie. NB: Powyższy esej został napisany wskutek różnych koincydencji poprzedzających czy wywołanych przez katastrofę w Czarnobylu. EGO I WOLA Koncept Ego - psychicznej struktury identyfikacji własnego ja, wierzeń, pragnień i personifikacji, uznawana jest za podstawę naszego psychokosmosu. Powstało ciekawe acz błędne przekonanie, iż Ego stanowi przeszkodę w magicznym rozwoju - że jest czymś, co powinno zostać zniszczone zanim osiągnie się wyższy poziom 'duchowości'. Niektórzy twierdzą, że gdy 'rozwój zachodni' buduje ego, 'rozwój wschodni' skupia się na jego transcendencji. Dużo mówi się na temat 'wyższego ja', które pojawia się, gdy ego dozna już transcendencji - jest to powszechne w ideologii tak zwanego 'New Age'. Psyche nie jest jakąś statyczną jednostką i myślenie w kategoriach 'ego kontra wyższe ja' jest wynikiem zracjonalizowanego podziału umysł-ciało. Starania w kierunku pozbycia się ego mogą w łatwy sposób zaowocować jednostronnym rozwojem, rozwijającym poczucie własnej ważności. Unikanie tak zwanej 'ciemnej' strony duszy prowadzi do stworzenia się płytkiej karykatury ludzkiego potencjału, nijakiej postaci, która unika penetracji otchłani własnej psychiki. Jasność myśli, wgląd i nieustanne zmaganie się z samym sobą zatuszowane są przesłodzoną roskoszą. Praca z czyimś ego jest jak wewnętrzna alchemia, której celem nie jest 'zniszczyć' czy dokonać jego 'transcendencji', lecz by rozwinąć je ze stanu zastoju (egocentrycznego) do stanu zmienności (Exocentrycznego), który zdolny będzie do nieustannej rewizji i zmiany. O tym właśnie mówi wyrażenie 'wypuścić na wolność' oraz głoszenie idei umysłu odrębnego od reszty świata. Ego pozostaje punktem odniesienia, który nadaje znaczenie doświadczeniu, a mimo to zawartość psyche staje się coraz bardziej płynna. Jednym słowem, to właśnie ego jest tym, co związuje nas z czaso-przestrzenią - jest psychicznym odpowiednikiem świadomości swojego położenia, zajmowania konkretnej grupy współrzędnych. Duża część naszego doświadczenia rzeczywistości stoi na poziomie obiektów, ciał i zdarzeń oraz poczucia ich odrębności. Doświadczamy siebie jako centrum naszej woli, percepcji i ego. W przeciwieństwie do ego, wola jest wartością wektorową, ponieważ posiada kierunek oraz rozmiar. Wola macha do cząstki ego. Mimo, że lubimy o sobie myśleć jako o źródle zamierzeń, istotach mogących o sobie decydować, duża część środowiska jest wynikiem rezonansu wektorowego - falowania przejawiającego się w naszym czaso-przestrzennym wszechświecie jako odrębne zdarzenia i synchroniczne doświadczenia. Klucz do stosownej w tym wypadku postawy przedstawia Crowley w swojej noweli "Gwiezdne Dziecko": "...zdolny człowiek, tak zwany człowiek utalentowany, tłumi własny geniusz przyjmując własną, świadomą wolę za czynnik pozytywny. Prawdziwy człowiek geniuszu rozmyślnie podporządkowuje siebie negując własne ja i pozwala swojemu geniuszowi działać poprzez niego nieskrępowanie..." Thelemiczny koncept realizacji Prawdziwej Woli wymaga rozwoju uważności woli jako wartości wektorowej. Wola narzuca organizację - porządek wywodzący się z "chosu codzienności", więc realizacja Prawdziwej Woli wymaga postępowania 'ze zwróceniem uwagi' na ewolucyjne wzorce wypracowane przez ludzi. Wola jest skutkiem naszych zdolności interakcji ze środowiskiem - nie może zostać odosobniona do żadnej pojedynczej części. Wola, percepcja i świadomość - jesteśmy w nich zanurzeni w taki sam sposób, w jaki ryba zanurzona jest w wodzie. Są efektami istnienia w biosferze Gai. Tyle na temat teorii. Jak więc wprowadzić tę alchemię w życie? Kluczowym słowem jest integracja - zaniechanie podziałów umysł-ciało, duch-materia. Wejdź w taniec istnienia 'tu i teraz', zanurzony w ciele Gai pośród wszechświata. Zatem: 1. Dokonuj częstych inwokacji, czując, że każdy magiczny akt jest przejawem przepływającej przez ciebie Woli. 2. Weź się za nieustającą rekonstrukcję swojego psychokosmosu poprzez analizę wierzeń, pragnień i poglądów. 3. Szukaj związku ze wszystkim, co niegdyś odrzuciłeś. 4. Praktykuj magyię tak, jakby od tego zależało twoje przeżycie! 5. Zapomnij wszystko, co zostało ci powiedziane o świecie, niczego nie zakładaj i stwórz swoją własną ścieżkę. 6. Jedz więcej pączków! SIGILE Sigilizacja jest metodą, dzięki kórej pragnienie/intencja zakodowana zostaje w nie-oczywistą formę, jak na przykład glif tudzież rysunek, tający przed umysłem oryginalną intencję. Zapisana może zostać niemal każda magiczna intencja, a jej litery wymieszane by stworzyć rysunek, mantrę lub neologizm, który jest następnie powtarzany, albo staje się przedmiotem koncentracji do osiągnięcia gnozy. Ewentualnie sigil można odłożyć na bok, do czasu, gdy jego cel zostanie zapomniany, by dopiero wtedy go naładować. Podczas gnozy lub wielkiego pobudzenia emocjonalnego, sigil może zostać narysowany, zwizualizowany bądź stać się przedmiotem koncentracji z wyłączeniem wszystkiego innego. To pozwala tak zwanej podświadomości na 'zreprogramowanie' rzeczywistości zgodnie z wolą. Gdy sigil zostanie już naładowany, zostaje zapominany, dzięki czemu jego realizacja nie będzie utrudniana przez 'pożądanie rezultatu'. Słowo, wypowiedziane lub napisane, tworzy podstawę sigili. Wartym jest także eksperymentowanie z łączeniem pragnień do konkretnych zapachów, smaków czy dźwięków. Sigile mogą przynieść szeroką gamę efektów, od tych abstrakcyjnych do bardziej 'przyziemnych'. Od zaprogramowania sobei tematu snu do wyleczenia nałogu, zmiany otoczenia oraz aranżowania przypadkowych koincydencji. Sigile mogą być tworzone nie odwołując się do jakichkolwiek systemów planetarnych czy innych symboli, oraz mogą być ładowane bez żadnych misternych rytuałów. Jako metoda magyi praktycznej są one proste i eleganckie; ich efektywność może zostać odkryta poprzez osobiste eksperymenty. Odwołania: * The Book Of Results - Ray Sherwin * Psychonauta - Pete Caroll (Okultura) TAŃCZĄC NA OSTRZU NOŻA Mgiczne pojedynki między czarownikami są generalnie uważane za akty 'czarnej magyi' przez ludzi zachodu, jednakowoż magiczna bitwa może być niesamowicie potężnym sposobem treningu maga. Na takie 'testy sprawnościowe' natknąć się można słysząc o próbach, którym poddawani są uczniowie niektórych z mistrzów Zen, szamańskich eksploracjach Carlosa Castanedy lub Lynn Andrews oraz w legendach o Nimue i Merlinie. Jako część inicjacji, kandydatowi można nakazać ochronę jakiegoś miejsca lub obiektu przed atakami grupy. Magicznymi atakami na odległość mogą być telepatia, projekcja myślo-form lub magyia (nie)sympatyczna. Walka magiczna nie jest tym samym, co atak psychiczny, którego obawia się wielu 'nieopierzonych' okultystów, a który w większości przypadków jest produktem złudzenia lub megalomanii. Prawdziwa walka magiczna posiada swoje własne zasady i ograniczenia, które znane są wyćwiczonym, a których młody praktykant winen się szybko nauczyć jeśli chce oszczędzić sobie bolesnych przeżyć. Złapany w nieznaną i obcą sytuację praktykant zareagować może tylko skonfundowaniem i paniką. Obdarcie z przekonania, że "to nie może zdarzyć się mnie", uczy go postrzegania otoczenie i czystej świadomości rytmu oraz pulsu świata. Zaprawdę, Śmierć jest wielkim nauczycielem. Jeśli byłbyś w stanie sięgnąć wprzód i ujżeć moment własnej 'śmierci', moment ten dałby ci posmak własnego potencjału. Tym samym, mag jest w mniejszym stopniu wojownikiem, a więcej w nim złodzieja (przyznaję, 'Złodziej Chaosu' nie jest tak atrakcyjnym tytułem jak 'Wojownik Chaosu'). Prometeusz jest odpowiednią figurą mityczną - złodziej ognia. Nikt nie może walczyć ze Śmiercią i wygrać, ale można go/ją przechytrzyć. Mag jest tym, który psoci i błaznuje mądre głupstwa. Nikt nie bierze głupca na poważnie. Zostań głupcem i zostaw fałszywy trop. Postęp zachodnich magów nie wydaje się być tak zatrważający, jak rozwój magów innych kultur. Odkąd tak wiele 'wiedzy' może zostać kupionej, idea walki z utrapieniami dla posiadania mocy zdaje się zanikać. Nie jest to do końca dobre; zagrażające życiu oraz traumatyczne sytuacje otwierają magiczne zdolności, których nie nabędzie się poprzez jakiekolwiek weekendowe czy korespondencyjne kursy. Życie na Krawędzi jest dobrym określeniem, ponieważ nie ma tu miejsca na półśrodki. Dobrze przygotowana magiczna walka zmusi cię do szybkiej nauki tego, co będzie ci potrzebne do przeżycia. Jeśli Magus chce przekazać swoją władzę (swój stopień) komuś innemu, musi być pewien, że kandydat posiada cechy (jak instynkt przetrwania i wytzrymałość) niezbędne do zaakceptowania odpowiedzialności (karmy?) odpowiedniej dla zajmowanej pozycji. Cel takiej walki jest konstruktywny, lecz jeśli kandydat zawiedzie - tak być musiało. RYTUAŁ Podczas rytuału, sieć pojęć, symboli oraz map mentalnych 'ożywa', a bezpośrednie doświadczenie owocuje zmianą w świadomości. Rytuał wymaga 'unieważnienia' codziennej rzeczywistości i stworzenia 'bańki', w której wszelkie ograniczenia ulegają zawieszeniu, a potęga magyi przepływa nieskrępowana. Dobrze zgrana grupa może stworzyć krzemowy chip wewnątrz biosfery (lubimy czasem myśleć o Gai jak o 'płycie głównej'), osiągając dostęp do innych podsystemów poprzez kod symboli, gnozę i imaginację, czyniąc zmiany manifestujące się na wszystkich możliwych poziomach systemu - Wiekowych wydarzeniach, rytmie pór roku, rozwoju psychicznym - Jako tutaj, tak i wszędzie. Wzrastające wykorzystanie komputerowych metafor wewnątrz komórek L.O.O.N. wpłynęło na fason naszych rytuałów. Porzuciliśmy tradycyjną, quasi-religijną formę i mnisie szaty. Aktualnym trendem są białe kombinezony, czarne buty i rękawice oraz okulary przeciwsłoneczne. To wszystko razem, łącznie z robotycznym bipaniem oraz elektronicznymi piskami nadaje nam oryginalny styl. Przyznaję, wygląda to nieco nie na miejscu w Glastonbury. Tańce mogą odzwierciedlać spiralne energie wszechświata, manifestujące się w DNA czy innych formach. Rytuał tworzy Porządek wrpost z Chaosu, przestrzeń, w której wszystko (łącznie z naszymi pomyłkami) jest ekspresją woli. Podczas inwokacji Nurtu Chaosu ktoś identyfikuje się z postępującą zmianą eoniczną, więc ten ktoś dosłownie staje się nurtem, jako czymś materialnym. Mając to na uwadze, ryt sezonowy (chodzi o zmiany pór roku) stać się może źródłem potężnych zmian, gdyż pulsowanie pór roku jest skierowane zarówno do wewnątrz (zmiany w samym człowieku) jak i na zewnątrz (zmiany otoczenia). Tradycja mówi, że podczas tych świąt różne światy przecinają się. Świadomość istnienia wewnętrznych/zewnętrznych wymiarów została w dużym stopniu wymazana w kulturze zachodniej. To, jak duży efekt wywoła rytuał zależy od woli uczestników biorących w nim udział - tyczy się to wszystkiego począwszy od wróżenia ze zmarszczek i tworzenia małych zawirowań w chaosie, do wypaczania całej czaso-przestrzeni. Sam rytuał czyniony jest z uwzględnieniem tego, który z członków najlepiej wyrazi intencję przez swoje działanie - inwokacja może być zarówno werbalna jak i składać się z układu różnych dźwięków dzwonków czy gongów. Sekwencję ruchów można ustawić tak, by odzwierciedlała ona transformację czystej mocy w konkretną formę, lub energetyzację astralnych maszynek tudzież przewodów. Rytuał rozpoczęty fizycznie może być powtórzony lub kontynuowany w stanie snu. Odkryliśmy, że generalnie najbardziej efektywnymi są najprostsze rytuały. Wola jest muśnięciem, które porusza góry. Podobnie jak ze wszystkim innym, czyjeś rytuały będą dla ciebie efektywne tylko do pewnego stopnia - traktuj ryty innych ludzi jako przykłady, neukę. Rytuał sam dla siebie żadko bywa efektywny, ale staję się taki gdy naładować go wolą/intencją. Jakkolwiek, niezbędnym stanem umysłu jest zaprzestanie myślenia o tym, czy ryt będzie efektywny czy nie. Pożądanie rezultatu może zostać zastąpione przez przeświadczenie, że gdy stracimy strzałę pragnienia z oczu, wtedy na pewno sięgnie ona swego celu. Zawsze analizuj swoje doświadczenia, technikę, oraz to, jak będzie można uczynić coś lepiej następnym razem, ale niech intencja/pragnienie zniknie na dobre ze świadomości. MAGICZNE BRONIE "Twój umysł i ciało to cenne narzędzia." - aksjomat Bene Gesserita Wystarczająco dużo zostało już napisane o 'tradycyjnych' broniach magyicznych, więc darujemy sobie omawianie ich. Generalnie broń magiczna jest skupieniem woli i percepcji - nośnikiem astralnej/eterycznej energii (czymkolwiek by takowa nie była). Fizyczną manifestacją niefizycznego czynnika. Bronią jest jakikolwiek instrument przepełniony mocą. Niektóre z 'szamańskich' instrumentów - lalki, maski, grzechotki, bębny etc., posiadają swoją własną historię, osobowość i charyzmę - mogą nawet 'ukąsić' nieuważnego. Związek między takim narzędziem a jego właścicielem jest podobny do związku człowieka z kotem - prawdziwie potężna broń należy sama do siebie i ona sama decyduje o swojej przynależności do właściciela. Najpewniej główną naszą bronią jest ciało. W walce magicznej, projekcja bio-aury działająca na pole innej osoby może zaowocować psycho-fizyczną traumą. Twierdzi się, że wschodni jogini potrafią wywołać śmierć swoją mantrajogą. To, jak postrzegamy nasze ciała rzutuje na nasze postrzeganie całego świata - spójrz na ciało jak na maszynę podatną na uszkodzenia. My, L.O.O.N. patrzymy na ciało jak na biosystem, mikrokosmos biosfery, a tym samym mikrokosmos Wszechświata. Tak więc ciało staje się bronią umożliwiającą zrozumienie tych większych systemów, których przecież jest częścią. Zamiast zdobywania broni jako niezbędnych do rozpoczęcia praktyk magyicznych, podążamy po prostu naszymi ścieżkami i dajemy broniom zadecydować o nas. Jak rzekł Don Juan, dla 'człowieka wiedzy' nie ma czegoś takiego jak 'przypadek' - wszystko jest już ustalone i tylko czeka na wydarzenie się. Tak więc zamiast usilnego szukania broni, lub kupowania takowej w najbliższym okultystycznym supermarkecie, przyciągamy do siebie niezbędne narzędzia poprzez naszą pracę - takie coś zmanifestować się może jako 'znalezisko' czy prezent, lub objawić się jako przypływ inspiracji wywołany przez 'byt' pochodzący z innego wymiaru. Przykładem tego ostatniego jest rogaty kostur posiadany przez SKaRaBa, który pod wpływem inspiracji narysował go w momencie próżni umysłowej (oglądając TV), by po kilku godzinach znaleźć go w astralu: "...wyszedłem około 1:45am. Zacząłem wizualizować kostur wewnątrz egipskiej świątyni. Znalazłem go stojącego pionowo we wnęce w podłodze. Chwyciłem kostur prawą dłonią, przepłynął przeze mnie strumień bardzo silnej energii, począwszy od podstawy kręgosłupa - zapierający dech lecz niezbyt gwałtowny. Wibrowałem imona bóstw laski: Ra, Isis, Ma'at, Hathor, Sekhmet - z każdym z nich odczucia zwiększały się. Fizyczne zmiany położenia ciała nie przerywały tego. Puściłem kostur przybrawszy pozycję martwego Ozyrysa. Czułem spokój, oczyszczenie ale również zmęczenie. Ponownie chwyciłem kostur i poczułem fizycznie wibracje wzdłuż prawej ręki. Inwokowałem Hathora i mentalnie powiedziałem "Dość - więcej nie wytrzymam". Energia uleciała nagle. 'Pozostawiłem' astralną formę laski w świątyni. Zamknięte o 5:35am." SKaRaB twierdzi, że poźniejsze zmontowanie fizycznej laski było tylko ubraniem w formę fizyczną formy eterycznej i osobowości, które już w dużej części istniały. Oglądając SKaRaBa i jego kostur w akcji, trudno czasami stwierdzić kto tu dzierży kogo. Ta broń posiada wiedzę i otaczającą ją moc, i kiedyś może opuścić SKaRaBa, jeśli znajdzie kogoś innego, kto lepiej przysłuży się jej przeznaczeniu. NEUROMANCJA Nauromancja za podstawę wszelkich okultystycznych zdolności i potencjału uznaje ludzki mózg - system najprawdopobobniej najmniej zrozumiały i najbardziej złożony ze wszystkich. Podług tego modelu, każda praktyka okultystyczna wywołuje w mózgu pewien efekt, a takie zjawiska jak ASC, opętania, gnoza etc, mają swoje źródło na poziomie neurolgicznym. Tak więc celem jakiejkolwiek psychotechnologii jest odblokowanie możliwości ludzkiego mózgu. Wierzymy, że adaptacja ewolucyjna ludzkości jest ciągłym rozwojem świadomości, a miejsce, w którym wszystkie wektory zderzają się w świadomości jest wyrażane w fizycznej formie jako indywidualny biosystem. Ze wszystkich praktyk neuromancji, uciekanie się do chemognozy (narkotyków) jest najbardziej rozpowszechnione wśród różnych kultur, a szczególnie na półkuli zachodniej, gdzie obrosło w masę kontrowersji. Tylko ci posiadający wykształcenie medyczne, mogą zracji swojego autorytetu prowadzić w tej kwestii eksperymenty - poprzez elektrowstrząsy, chirurgię i stare dobre chemikalia. Oczywiście, w porządku jest, gdy ludzie ci narzucają za pomocą tych środków swoją wolę innym, lecz kwestią sporną jest już próbowanie tego na sobie przez persony niewykwalifikowane. TECHNO-SZAMANIZM 1. Czemu używać szklanej kuli - spróbuj rozstrojonego telewizowa - dodatkowo dostajesz jeszcze 'biały szum' gratis! 2. Zbieraj porzucane graty innych ludzi i twórz z nich magiczne obiekty. Talizmany tworzone z foto-montaży i kolaży, kawałków puszek i starych części z radia. 3. Inwokuj fetysze dzisiejszych czasów, wykorzystuj dla swoich celów wizerunki firm 'Unilever' czy 'Max Factor'. To, co my nazywamy czarami, oni nazywają reklamą. 4. Rytuały mające na celu 'Zatrzymanie Miasta', kradzieże sklepowe, strajki lub uszkodzenia komputerów są dużo bardziej zabawne niż wszystkie te zwyczajne rzeczy. Sprawdź, czy byłbyś w stanie stworzyć poltergeista, kóry zasieliłby się w miejscowym urzędzie podatkowym. 5. Eksperymentuj z fałszywymi wiadomościami radiowymi. Nagraj zapowiedzi rzeczy dziwnych i zakręconych, po czym puszczaj je w zatłoczonych pociągach i autobusach. Oglądaj ludzi zastanawiających się 'czy ja to rzeczywiście słyszałem?' i uchwyć chwilowe zawieszenie rzeczywistości. 6. Być może potrzeba nam rewolucji w magii? TAŃCZ I BĄDŹ PRZEKLĘTY! Jesteśmy magyią. To nie żadne przechwałki, nie znajdziesz napisów w stylu "L.O.O.N. jest magyią" wysprayowanych na autobusach. Magyia nie jest czymś, co robimy, to coś, czego jesteśmy częścią, czym zdecydowaliśmy się być. Nasza magyia nie jest czymś, czym zajmujemy się po cichu po pracy w weekendy, lub raz na tydzień gdy zbieramy się razem - do diabła, najlepsza grupowa praca, jaką wykonujemy zawsze wychodzi nam, gdy działamy z dala od siebie! My magyią żyjemy, żywimy się nią i sramy! Książka ta jest tylko krótką pauzą w tym filmie - chwilową przerwą dla nas. Gdy to czytasz, my znajdujemy się gdzieś tam, stawiając czoła naszym przeznaczeniom. Napisz Własną Magyiczną Książkę! Jaki jest cel nabywania książek o Magyi Chaosu, skoro możesz napisać swoją własną! To proste, wszystkim, czego ci potrzeba jest trochę papieru, pisaki, klej i jakaś substancja zastępująca umysł podług własnego uznania. Idź do biblioteki i zabierz kilka losowych książek i stos czasopism skądkolwiek, skąd możesz zdobyć je za darmo. Spisuj kawałki myśli i konwersacji innych ludzi. Zbierz swoje kawałki razem i ułóż je na podłodze w jeden wielki kawał. Następnie wymieszaj je i zacznij je wycinać (byle nie książki z biblioteki!). Gdy osiągniesz już gnozę (bądź po prostu znudzisz się), zamieć wszystko do dużego, kartonowego pudła. Nie zapomnij dodać słowa 'chaos' do każdego z tekstów, średnio co dwa/trzy słowa. W przyszłym tygodniu pokażemy ci jak zrobić okładkę, by trzymać to wszystko razem... muzyczka... napisy końcowe... Tutak zwykle następuje w każdej książce poświęconej Magyi Chaosu miejsce, w którym autorom wyczerpuje się słowotok, i zaczynają zapełniać strony przykładami rytuałów, czarów, 'nowych' systemów wróżebnych. Tak więc, bez zbędnych wstępów prezentujemy wam opracowany przez L.O.O.N. rytuał odpędzający: "SPIERDALAJCIE BĘKARTY!" ENTROPOLITYKA "Nie ma tyranii w stanie zamętu"... Media cenzurują informację. Wszystkie media mają na celu dawanie iluzji wolności słowa i wyboru. Polityczne manipulacje stają się coraz bardziej jawne... kogóż to obchodzi? Co z tak zwanym 'podziemiem' magazynów okultystycznych? Zwyczajowo są one efektem pracy jednostek, zakonów, grup, które tworzą sieci przepływu informacji - lub też zdrowej dawki Dezinformacji. Mamy tendencję do osądzania grup okultystycznych z góry, na podstawie informacji o nich krążących. Osądy takie są w najlepszym wypadku słabe. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat obserwowaliśmy zaciekłą debatę pomiędzy 'Chaotami' a 'Tradycjonalistami', 'Dziwkarstwo' Wiccy oraz liczne frakcje OTO, wszystkie przepychające się mniędzy sobą o pozycje. Mimo, iż mówi się o wielkim wpływie 'Nurtu Chaockiego', to największy wpływ ma on na konta pieniężne rejestrujące kolejną dobrą spzedaż... ping! Magyia Chaosu już umarła, a jedyną istniejącą debatą na jej temat jest walka sępów o zdobycie jak największych kości. Powróćcie więc do swoich chao-komnat, sfer, politrapezoidów i przepadnijcie w przepływie własej pustki. Czyż sytuacja ta nie jest pierwszożędnym przykładem na działanie Spektaklu odzyskującego kontrolę nad sytuacją? Niewątpliwie niektórzy będą próbowali umiejscowić L.O.O.N. gdzieś w układance tych wszystkich grup. W porządku, ale "my lubimy wszystkich". Lubimy OTO, ONA, IOT, OS, OTA, OTOA, BOTA, SOL, OCS. Lubimy także ludzi, którzy nie szczędzą sił w wyliczaniu, dlaczego nie lubią...... (wybierz sam czego). My możemy być nawet kabalistami strojącymi sobie żarty z całej Magyi Chaosu. Magyia Chaosu była pewnego rodzaju przejściową modą. Względnie wielkie 'halo' wywołane przez pieniące się z siłą media okultystyczne. Niektórzy twierdzą, że zrobiła ona dla magyi to samo, co punk zrobił dla muzyki. Cóż więc będzie następne... New-Romagick? L.O.O.Nacja 1. Podczas gdy to czytasz, nie znajdujemy się już w Lincoln. 2. Nie jesteśmy 'zakonem' w ogólnie przyjętym znaczeniu tego słowa. 3. Apikorsus jest greckim słowem oznaczającym sceptyka. T.T.F.N: SNaKe, SKaRaB, Sister Apple, Brat Moebius B. z podziękowaniami dla HTC za oryginalny druk tej pracy. KLĄTWA CZARNEGO DŻINA autorstwa Hakima Beya (skopiowana z magazynu Nox 4/Chaos) Jak zesłać straszliwą klątwę na szkodliwą instytucję. Wyślij do firmy paczkę zawierającą butelkę, zakorkowaną i zapieczętowaną czarnym woskiem. W jej środku: martwe insekty, skorpiony, jaszczurki itp. Worek cmentarnej ziemi oraz innych obrzydliwych substancji; jajko poprzekłuwane żelaznymi gwoźdźmi i szpilkami, oraz zwój z narysowaną poniższą yantrą. (bądź 'veve') To sprowadzi Czanego Dżina, Mroczny Cień. Dołączona wiadomość winna wyjaśniać, że urok ten skierowany jest przeciwko instytucji, a nie pojedynczym osobom. Jednakowoż, póki instytucja będzie czynić szkody, doputy klątwa, niczym lustro będzie nasyłała nań niepowodzenia - miazmę negatywności. Przygotuj nową wiadomość wyjaśniającą klątwę oraz to, że została ona rzucona na prośbę pewnej zmyślonej społeczności. Wyślij kopie do wszystkich pracowników i wybranych mediów. W noc poprzedzającą ich otrzymanie poobklejaj siedziby instytucji kopiami emblematu Czarnego Dżina wszędzie, gdzie będą mogły być zauważone przez pracowników przybywających rano do pracy. "To, co nas zniewala musi zostać w jakiś sposób zniszczone... Wszystkie fomy magicznej zemsty nastawione są na terminację, w różnym znaczeniu tego słowa, gnębiciela. Jeśli nie możemy dorównać czemuś poziomem, zdegradujmy to do naszego!" -Stephen Sennit, Nox.